spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidwork
Squidwork is a network that airs spongebob Fanon, Plankton moves, Cult of Squid and several other shows 24/7. It is owned by Locknloaded23. History Squidwork was founded by on February 2nd, 2018 and airs Spin-offs. On March 3rd, 2018, the network stopped airing Squid n Squid and began airing Plankton moves. On March 26th, the network began to air Nintendo Crossover and Krabby Chronicles. On May 2nd, 2018, the network began to air Ask Dr. Patrick. On may 9th, the network obtained the rights to air Better Days but only reruns of the first 9 episodes. On august 12th, 2018, the network started airing Patrick Starfish. On August 21st, 2018, the network bought SBFW Clubhouse from Polar inc after they put it up for sale. On August 22nd, 2018, Squidwork changed their logo. On the same day, they renamed the block "Fox night" to "Still awake?" to avoid conflict with another network airing a block of the same name. On December 1st, 2018, Box Productions bought the company for a total of $4.20 million dollars. In January, an announcement was made on the channel saying: "Get ready for Squidwork 2019, as there will be a BIG surprise for the channel!" Also In Jan, a show titled "SECRET SHOW" was leaked on the schedule. On Feb 14th, 2019, Locknloaded23 bought back the network due to not liking/trusting BP very much anymore since the "war." On February 18th, 2019, Squidwork once again change their logo. On March 8th, 2019, Squidwork had declared war on Box Productions. In preperation, Locknloaded started the Anti-BP block and made multiple jabs at BP. Shows SBFW shows * SpongeBob SquarePants fanon series (reruns) * Krabby Chronicles * Nintendo crossover * Ask Dr. Patrick (reruns; owned by Jasbre Two) * Better Days (reruns; owned by Jasbre TV) * Pampers: The Series (co-owned with PI) * Cult of Squid * Patrick Starfish * SBFW Clubhouse (bought from PI) * SBFW office * Squid² Former * Squidward's Back (ended) * Plankton Moves (ended) Other shows * Futurama * Chowder * Simpsons * Family guy * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom Program Blocks Fanon Night On mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays, the channel airs the block Fanon night where it only airs SBF episodes (seasons 1-69) all night. The block began May 30th 2018. Still awake? On Sundays, the network airs the Still Awake block where it only airs Fox shows. The block began August 18th. On August 21st, 2018, the name of the block changed to "Still awake?" due to having a near identical title to another programming block. Squiddly Darn Diddly Red Flanders interrupts your program to show you Cult Of Squid episodes, as the cult summoned him to do this. /squidbreak/ The shows get a break from working, and show you some new upcoming clips for new episodes of their series! Anti-BP Every once in a while, a short block plays telling people to turn against BP and gives reasons why to do so. Shorts Dr Plankton's Science Corner Sometimes, the network will air a short of DPSC. Each short consists of Dr Plankton teaching science stuff but at the end something always goes wrong. The shorts began airing May 20th 2018. Astrology with Squidward On may 30th the network contacted Nickelodeon and got the rights to air the Astrology with Squidward shorts on the channel, including the missing shorts Virgo and Libra. Squid's clarinet (lost) On may 30th, a series of shorts by the name "Squid's clarinet" aired and it featured Squidward performing songs from famous musicians very poorly. The shorts disappeared a few days later without any explanation. SquidWork Independence Day Every Feb 14th, the network airs multiple shorts remembering and celebrating the day the network split from BP Relationships Jasbre Corp./Jasbre Productions Since the "war" against BP (which happened on Squidwork's former sister channel Damn Fool TV), Squidwork and Jasbre Corp have had a steady relationship. Box Productions Since the network bought Squidwork on Dec. 1st, 2018, Squidwork started to dislike BP. This lead to the "war," and eventually caused Lock to buy the network back on Jan 14th, 2019. On March 8th, Lock announced via discord that Squidwork would declare war on BP. Purple TV When Purple Tv started, Lock contacted the owner and asked if they would like to join Squidwork in the BP vs SW war, and he agreed. Marathons * Squid-athon (ended) * The Plankton Moves Marathon! (Ended) * Squidwork Summer Fun (lasts through summer) * Category:Networks Category:Squidwork Category:Locknloaded23